Damn, He Smells Good
by AC1830
Summary: Why is Adam getting all dressed up? A fun short story written for a challenge based on the statement Damn, He Smells Good.


**Damn, He Smells Good!**

A light, cool breeze wafted over the pasture and rustled through golden leaves on the nearby trees. Adam Cartwright leaned on the fence – one booted foot on the bottom rail and arms draped casually over the top rail. Lost in thought about the upcoming evening event, he stared at his large chestnut thoroughbred. Sport looked to the sky and sniffed the air, and then went back to his grazing. Other horses meandered over to join him - a black thoroughbred, a buckskin and a pinto, as well as some mares. The chestnut raised his head and sniffed again. He looked at the others and walked over to one of the mares. She was new to the herd; he needed to get to know her a little better.

Coming out of his musings, Adam shook his head and chuckled at his horse's antics with the mare. He let out a loud, distinctive whistle. Sport immediately looked up and over at Adam.

Adam called to him, "Come on boy. Time to head to the barn. We've got a big evening ahead of us."

Sport shook his head and pranced around, then loped over to the gate where Adam now stood. Adam entered the pasture and began walking up toward the corral and barn a quarter mile away. Sport dutifully followed his master with the other horses walking close behind. Adam left the mares in the corral and guided the four Cartwright horses into the barn and to their stalls. He watered and fed them all but paid special attention to his chestnut.

The large horse stood patiently, munching on hay, as his owner brushed and curried him. Something was different today. The human even spent time on the horse's mane and tail, brushing out the knots and debris. Then he was wiped down with a damp cloth and brushed again. The chestnut noticed a different scent in the air but couldn't place it. It wasn't like the scent of that new mare this afternoon. This was different.

Sport was getting an idea that something special was about to happen; maybe there would be a long ride with his master. He started shifting his body with excitement. "Whoa, boy, don't get too excited just yet." Adam wasn't sure if he was speaking to his horse or to himself. "Yeah, we're going to town but not until dinner time. Here's an apple to hold you until then. I'll be back in a bit to saddle you up."

Later, inside the big house, Adam was upstairs getting ready for his date. He had just dressed and was smoothing out his collar in order to put on the string tie. This was going to be a special night if it all worked out. He glanced at the opened box sitting on his dresser. The lamplight made the ring shimmer like starlight. Hearing footsteps in the hall, he quickly closed the box and slipped it into the pocket on his jacket, which was draped over a nearby chair. Hoss and Joe sauntered in with no thought of knocking first. Both of them looked their brother up and down as they walked around him.

"Shew wee, little brother, ain't our big brother looking good tonight! Must be somethin' mighty special in town for him to get all gussied up like this!"

Joe fingered Adam's soft shirt and touched his perfectly combed hair. Adam moved his head away and glared at Joe.

"Do you mind?! I'm trying to get ready here. And hands off the hair if you want to be able to use that hand again!"

Joe jerked his hands into the air. "Ooh, touchy, touchy, elder brother. I'm just admiring your handy work." Joe sniffed the air around his brother. "Hey what is that smell? Hoss do you smell anything different in here?"

Hoss stuck his nose in the air and mockingly took a deep sniff. "I reckon I do notice somethin'. Hey, Adam, did you borrow some of that fancy soap Hop Sing keeps for our lady guests? You know that…uh what's it called…lavender soap?" That brought a brush Hoss' way as he and Joe broke out in gut-splitting laughter.

"Get out, both of you. Now!"

Hoss and Joe quickly left the room as they continued to laugh about the "lavender soap" joke.

Adam groaned, and reached for his Bay Rum cologne. A little splash here and there and he was set. He slipped on his black jacket and headed downstairs to the barn. Thankfully no one was in the living room.

Adam strolled into the barn. He placed the bridle on Sport and led him out of his stall. Adam finished saddling the big chestnut in the center of the barn. Sport's coat gleamed in the lamplight. Now Sport was excited. He pranced around the barn. Finally he was being led out to the hitching post. As he walked by the other stalls, heads popped up and watched him go. The pinto shook his head up and down several times and nickered, as if to say, "Damn, he smells good! Must be something special happening tonight."

Ben, Hoss, and Joe were in the living room when Adam returned from the barn. Ben knew what was going to happen tonight, but Adam's brothers were clueless ( _in more ways than one_ , Adam smirked to himself).

Ben watched as the ritual began. Adam stopped at the credenza for his hat and gun belt as Hoss and Joe gathered around him, touching his jacket and sniffing him. Adam bore it patiently. Ben just smiled.

"Hey Joe. Isn't our older brother just the handsomest thing you ever did see? I bet he's goin' to see a gal tonight." He smirked at Joe behind Adam's back.

Joe winked back, "Yeah, Hoss, why else would he get so fancied up. He was in that tub this afternoon for over an hour, and look at just how smooth his face is. He's got himself a right special girl too, I bet. Who is she Adam? Huh?"

Seeing the now smoldering look on Adam's face, Ben interrupted his younger sons' teasing, "Okay boys, that's enough! Let Adam get on his way."

Adam put on his hat and smiled at his father as he patted the pocket where the small box was. "Thanks Pa." He shot one final glare at his brothers then exited the house. As the door closed, he heard Hoss' deep belly laugh and one final comment from Joe,

"Damn, he smells good!"

Adam grinned at his brother's comment, and then mounted Sport. He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket, and opened it, noting the stone's brilliance in the moonlight. Patting his horse's soft neck, he whispered, "You know, Sport, I know she'll think so."

After placing the ring back into his pocket, Adam and Sport rode off into the night.

 _THE END_


End file.
